miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
The Rolling Stones
The Rolling Stones are an English rock band whose song "Miss You" appeared in the episode "Brother's Keeper" of the show Miami Vice, the first song featured in the series. Career The Rolling Stones were formed in April, 1962, guitarist Brian Jones and pianist Ian Stewart joined up with vocalist Mick Jagger and guitarist Keith Richards, later including drummer Charlie Watts and bassist Bill Wyman. After doing covers of American blues and R&B songs, Jagger and Richards began writing almost all of the Stones' songs from about 1966 onward. They were part of the mid-1960s "British Invasion" of English-based rock and roll groups and singers, and have released 24 albums in the United States. Their first #1 Billboard single was the 1965 hit "(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction", and launched their international success. In 1971 their album Sticky Fingers was the first of eight consecutive #1 albums on the Billboard Top 200 Albums chart. One of their hit singles, "Let's Spend The Night Together", had to be changed to "Let's Spend Some Time Together" (an example of 1960s censorship) for inclusion in The Ed Sullivan Show. 1969 was not a good year for the band. After Brian Jones' home was raided and he was arrested for marijuana possession, and his problems continued to be a drag on the band, he was replaced by guitarist Mick Taylor. Then tragedy struck on July 3 when Jones drowned in a swimming pool at his home. The concert held in his memory two days later featured the beginning of their intro as "the greatest rock and roll band in the world". In December the infamous Altamont free concert was held, at which the Stones were the headline band, but due to scuffles between the security (the Hells Angels motorcycle gang) and the crowd (during which one fan was stabbed to death) the concert cast a pall over the whole year. In the 1970s, the Stones reached their artistic peak. Starting with Sticky Fingers (with hit singles Brown Sugar and Wild Horses) the Stones had eight consecutive #1 studio albums: Exile on Main St., Goats Head Soup (with the hit single Angie), It's Only Rock and Roll (on which Jagger and Richards made their producing debut as "The Glimmer Twins", and Mick Taylor's last album as guitarist), Black and Blue, Some Girls (Ron Wood joined the band as guitarist, with the hit singles Miss You, Shattered, and Beast of Burden), Emotional Rescue, and Tattoo You (with the hits Start Me Up and Waiting on a Friend). In the 1980s the Stones had the Top 10 album Undercover (with the hit Undercover of the Night), and Dirty Work (first album after Ian Stewart's death in 1985, with the hit Harlem Shuffle), but by then there were splits between Jagger and Richards, especially after Jagger began working on a solo album. In 1989 the band got together for their induction into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, and their album, Steel Wheels (final album with Bill Wyman, who left in 1992, with the hit Mixed Emotions). After Wyman's departure, the band took a break until 1994, when the group released Voodoo Lounge, which won the 1995 Grammy for Best Rock Album. The group's remaining albums include Bridges to Babylon and A Bigger Bang, in 2005, which is the Stones' most recent release. Currently the group continues to release greatest hits compilations and re-releases of classic albums such as Exile on Main Street. In 2012, the Stones celebrated their 50th anniversary as a band with an elaborate "50 & Counting" worldwide tour, and in 2016 they released their 25th studio album, Blue and Lonesome, which won a Grammy (the group's first in over 20 years) for Best Blues Album. and even after nearly 60 years together, they continue to tour and show no signs of slowing down. ''Billboard'' Stats * Top 10 Albums - 23 * Top 10 Singles - 23 * Number One Singles - 8 ("(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction", "Get Off Of My Cloud", "Paint It, Black", "Ruby Tuesday", "Honky Tonk Women", "Brown Sugar", "Angie", "Miss You") Category:Music performers